Subspace Betrayl
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: I thought it would be nice to write a pairing in this franchise that ain't even been thought up  Scott/ Julie . This fic is set anywhere between six months and one year after the movie.


A/N: I figured it was time that I dipped into a concept I've been lingering on for a while.

And, all things considered, after watching Scott Pilgrim vs the world 2 weeks within its theatricle release roughly about 8 times (yeah, I know. But its that damn good a movie, still hatin' on Scott for breaking up with knives) I thought it would be nice to write a pairing in this franchise that ain't even been thought up ( Scott/ Julie ). This fic is set anywhere between six months and one year after the movie.

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts and Subspace highway drifting

'Jesus, why did I fight that hard for something that wasn't meant to be in the end'

"Well, I hope she's happy..."

I had been nearly one year since the defeat of the league of evil-exes, and Scott Pilgrim thought that things couldn't be better between him and Ramona, but the constant avoidance made him wonder what was up.

Well, as the old saying goes ignorance is bliss, and this case was no different.

After a sudden argument that evening Scott took a walk for a few hours too cool down. when he returned to his and Ramona's apartment he found the most unpleasant of surprises as he opened the door...

Ramona, his dream girl, the girl he was nearly killed trying to be with, was making out with

his ex and former band mate Kim Pine.

Luckily, they hadn't noticed him, as he headed down to The Second Cup; for something to calm his nerves.

"What the hell are you doing here Pilgrim?" This incessively rude comment came from none other than Julie, resident bitch and queen of a million jobs.

Unfortunately for her Scott had, had far too much on his mind to put up with any more.

"Listen very closely, okay, I have had the shitiest day in roughly ten goddamn years, and so help me if you do not just take my order, and shut up, or so help me god, i will tell the whole damn town about that time back in high school, when you..." Scott very sternly, looking her dead in the eyes, which showing an insane amount of dread, as to the fact that she knew exactly where he was going and thought better of pissing him off further.

he ordered his regular; a carmel machiato, and took a seat.

just as he was finally was starting to relax, Kim and Ramona walked in; and of course they tried to play off the death glare scott was giving them both, Ramona walked over to him and began to appolagize, " Listen Scott, I'm sorry about earlier..."

"You bet you are, well sorry that is."

"I... I don't understand..."

"it's been years since I kissed Kim, how was it?" Scott says to her, cold as ice.

With that, Ramona gasped, realizing he'd seen them. "Scott, I can explain..."

"Okay, explain to me why I wasted some much time and energy on our relationship, and god forbid life force against the league, if this is it? But, hell I cheat on you with knives, i cheat on knives with you, doesn't really matter, huh? this is it."

"Scott, I..." Ramona was tearing up at what she had done, and realized the inner conflict he went though. And what he said next came as no surprise to anyone who knew what was going on.

"Ramona, in the words you spoke to me a little over a year ago, I think we should split, and just so were clear, I mean 'split split'".

Julie watching this, and couldn't believe it, he broke up with her; Ramona, the girl he risked life and limb to protect.

It was a well guarded secret, the reason she was so mean to him, she was head over heals for him, but it was hard to express it, and the fact that he would, bring these other girls around didn't help matters. she watched him storm out of the place in a rage. and the only thing that helped her mood was how badly ramona was hurt now, knowing "it" was over...

As Scott stormed in a frenzied rage down the streets of of Toronto, It soon became aparrent after closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again that he wasn't in Canada anymore...

_'Wha... where in the hell am I?' _He thought to himself

"I'll explain that; if you can give me a reason not to kill you." A voice rang out, as if reading his mind.

"Reason? What?" Scott asked confused as ever.

"Two words... **KNIVES CHAU!**" The angered response came from an unknown warrior, as he launched his first attack.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Well everyone, that's it for chapter one, not really sure when chapter two will be up, kinda playing it by ear on this one, gettin back ta basics, ya' know? anyhow, I know everyone seemed ooc, but hardly been a writer who write character in-character, but please reviewanyway. Thanks.


End file.
